Bedmate
by tremblinplue333
Summary: All stories happened in a closed room and on bed. LOL Series of oneshots...
1. NaLU

Summary: He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. She snuggled even closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "Natsu," she spoke softly. "will you be my bedmate forever?"

Alright! So here is a piece of my lustful imagination. XDD Just kidding. :P I cannot really write lemon here since some of my hometown friends knew that I am tremblinplue333 and besides, I don't know how to write lemon. XDDD

Disclaimer: I claim nothing but the ideas of this story and I don't make profit out of this.

"Luce… Luce…"

The stellar mage groaned and moved closer to her source of comfortable warmth. Her face was already on his neck, her soft lips now pressing on that quite sensitive part of his skin.

Silence…

Good! She wanted to get some more rest and she needed this warmth to make her fall on sleep's embrace. She snuggled even closer to him and dozed off.

Natsu felt Lucy's hot breath on his neck and Kami knows how the sensation was driving him crazy. This was the time when he really needed a large amount of self control. He was a man after all. Any man would get turn on in this kind of situation.

He really needed to wake Lucy up or he might totally give in to this strong temptation. _Wake her up! Wake her up! _He urged himself mentally but his body betrayed his mind when he pulled her even closer to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. Natsu cursed himself. Now what? He is beginning to become one of master Makarov's disciples.

He glanced at the wall clock. It was past eight o'clock. _It's still early!_ They can still stay like this longer. A smile crept on his face, which he directly shrugged off. HE IS REALLY BECOMMING A PERVERT! _C'mmon Natsu, wake her up…wake her up…_

Lucy moved again and this time, she completely toppled over him.

Natsu can feel her whole body on his. Damn! He was holding his breath. _Enough of this! I will wake her up!_

"L-Luce," he uttered so softly that he can't even hear it himself. _Damn you to hell, pervert self… How will she wake up if you keep your voice as soft as that? _Natsu was panicking inside. This wasn't right. Lucy was his nakama, his bestfriend, his partner, his family, his life, his everything. WAIT! What did he just think? _Damn! Damn! Damn! Where did that come from?_ She was his nakama. PERIOD. Nothing more, nothing less. He sighed.

"You're making me want you, Lucy," he uttered. "It's my fault though. I shouldn't be here, sharing your bed. I shouldn't be touching you this much and I shouldn't be feeling this way. Damn it! I can't understand this feeling at all." He withdrew his arm from her waist and covered his eyes with it. "I guess, this would be the last time that I'm gonna be joining you in bed."

Natsu didn't know if it was just his imagination or did he really heard Lucy gasped. He uncovered his eyes and glanced at her. He sighed again. "It's gonna be my last so might as well make the most of this closeness." He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist again.

On the other hand, she snuggled even closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "Natsu," she spoke softly. "will you be my bedmate forever?"

"Huh?" Was he hearing things now? He looked at her.

To his surprise, Lucy met his gaze. "Please?"

"Y-you a-are…a-are yo-you aw-awake?" he stuttered while his face begun to get hotter and hotter.

The stellar mage smiled. "Yep!"

"S-s-since wh-when?"

"The first time you wrapped an arm around my waist."

_DAMMMMMIIIITTTTTOOOOHHHHEEEE ELLLLLLLLLL… _That meant she heard everything he said!

"Ah, eh…" Now what? He couldn't come up with any word to say. His mind was definitely on haywire and his heart was beating so fast, he can hardly breathe.

"Natsu," she called again. "I asked you a question, didn't I?"

The dragon slayer gained all her courage to meet her gaze.

"Will you be my bedmate forever?"

That pleading eyes… How can he ever say no? But damn! What does 'bedmate' mean? He totally had no clue…

Lucy stared at him. "Natsu?"

"Sure!"

Lucy smiled and landed a soft kiss on his nose. She looked straight into his eyes. "It's okay, Natsu!"

"Eh?"

"It's okay if you want me." She smiled once again and rested her head back on his chest.

Natsu remained still. What did Lucy meant by that? What does bedmate mean? _Damn! Why am I such an idiot!_ He shrugged those thoughts. The most important thing now was Lucy knew what he felt and she wasn't mad at it. He smiled and calmed down then he impulsively ran his hand up and down Lucy's back smoothly. "Sleep tight, my bedmate."

Done! ^^

Please R&R.

Natsu: Wait… It's not done yet. *grabs a dictionary* Bedmate: one who shares one's bed; especially: a sexual partner. SEXUAL WHAT?

Shuddup Natsu! We're done! Please R&R… :::::P


	2. GraLu

Summary: _Damn! Isn't this a dream come true?_ He thought. The girl he was dreaming of was sleeping peacefully next to him. He brushed the strands of hair that covered her beautiful face then his eyes wandered to her soft reddish lips. He dared touched it with his fingers lightly and slowly, he leaned down to kiss her…

This is my GraLu version of bedmate. All dedicated to GraLu fans. Hope you'll like this. C:

Note: English is my second language but you probably know that by now.

Man, wasn't he thankful that the squinty eyed wasn't around? Gray thought as he stared at the stellar mage on his bed.

Natsu was on a special mission together with Gajeel. At first, both the dragon slayers protested but they can't really say no if master Makarov wills it. So off they went, leaving his bestfriend in the guild.

He lied down carefully so as not to wake Lucy up. To his surprise, Lucy suddenly moved, placed a hand on his chest and legs tangled to his. A smile slowly crept on his face. _She looked even cuter when she's asleep._

And yeah, Cana deserved a thank you too. She was the mastermind in all of these. She forced Lucy to gulp a barrel of beer till she fell asleep in the guild hall. Then she asked Gray to take care of her. "You take her to your house, Gray since I'll be sleeping in her apartment," were Cana's words while smirking like a maniac.

He stared at her. _Damn! Isn't this a dream come true?_ He thought. The girl he was dreaming of was sleeping peacefully next to him. He brushed the strands of hair that covered her beautiful face. "Natsu is one lucky guy, huh? He gets to see you like this almost every morning. I'm jealous," he spoke softly. Then his eyes wandered to her face, her nose to her soft reddish lips. He dared touched it with his fingers lightly and slowly, he leaned down to kiss her but before his lips finally meet hers, he paused. "Geez… What am I doing?" He mentally slapped himself while his face turned beet red.

He rested his head back to his pillow. Damn! Stealing kisses was something he never thought would enter his mind. _This is just so wrong!_

Gray took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a billion bolts of lightning ran through her nerves when Lucy nibbled his ear. Damn! It was the most sensitive part of his body. He abruptly stood up with a pounding chest.

"Cana, you…you." Then she fell silent again.

She was dreaming. Gray tried to calm his crazy heartbeat but it was all futile. His heart was beating faster and faster each second, making it hard for him to breathe. "Ohh… damn!" He rushed to his bathroom, stripped, turned on the shower and let the water ran through his body. He needed the coldness of the water. He was hot! Damn! He was so hot for her! Why did he ever bring her in his house? Why did he let her sleep on his bed? Why did he let all of these happen? He knew very well that when it comes to Lucy, he easily runs out of self-control. He stayed there for about an hour till he decided to go out, wearing only his boxers.

He headed straight to the couch and sat. He gazed at her. Lucy was now on the edge of the bed. Must she move a little, she will definitely fall on the floor. He sighed for the umpteenth time and walked towards the stellar mage. He carried her on his arms and put her down on the middle of the bed. His mind is telling him to stay away from her but his body did the opposite. He sat down and stared at her. Man, he just can't take his eyes off her. But he had to or else it will lead her mind to think something perverted again.

With all the self-control left in him, he stood up but his eyes widened in shock when Lucy grabbed and pulled his boxers. His face was as red as those of tomatoes. After a few seconds, Lucy let go of his boxers and groaned softly. This girl was really making him die out of heart attack.

"H-hot," she spoke softly.

Gray noticed she was already sweating profusely. It must be the effect of alcohol in her.

"Hot," she reiterated and Gray's heart jumped six inches from his chest when Lucy pulled her shirt off her. She threw it away and dozed off again.

"I give up!" he stated and kissed her lips lightly. It took him ten seconds before he ended that stolen kiss. "I'm sorry. I promise I will help you earn money for your rent. I promise I will keep you safe. I promise I will never ever leave by your side." He covered her with blanket ever gently and lied down next to her. Lucy snuggled closer to him and rested his head on his chest. "And I won't let Natsu take you away from me. I wanna be your… bedmate forever." He then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I will make you love me, Lucy."

Lucy's apartment

"I'm back…" Natsu roared as he hopped from Lucy's window.

"Oh shuddup, Natsu!" Cana threw pillow towards him.

"Eh? Cana?" He quirk a brow. "Where's Lucy?"

Cana then smiled evilly. "Gray's bed!"

Natsu's jaw tightened and his forehead knotted. In a blink of an eye, he ran to Gray's house.

End

Gomennasai! I know my grammar is bad so correct it if you must. Please review though. Thank you in advance. ^^ And yeah, I'm planning for a Sticy, RoLu and GaLu (GajeelXLucy) version of this but it's just a plan. No promises!

Please R&R


	3. NaLu II

Sumary: Natsu moved, and the move brought his face even closer until it hovered just a fraction of an inch above her own. "No promises this time." He faked a smile. "But I'll try my hardest to survive…for you." He didn't give her a chance to respond when he captured her lips with his again.

He captured her fingers and pressed his mouth to there soft tips then he landed feathery kisses on her shoulder, going up to her neck, her chin till his lips finally met hers. His kisses were warm and cautious, as if reassuring her that no matter what he will never ever hurt her. "I do love you. I do," he whispered between kisses and she can't help but smile despite the sadness and fear that she was feeling inside. Both of them were catching their breath when their lips finally parted. He stayed on top of her, staring at her shining brown eyes. "I love you. I love you," he murmured huskily then he buried his face in her soft silky blond hair. "You meant everything to me."

Lucy can't utter a single word as tears started to escape from her eyes. She wanted to savor this moment. She wanted to remember every single detail. She wanted this to last forever but then she knew that it'll end soon. A sobbed escaped from her mouth as she embraced him as tight as she could. "I love you, Natsu." It was a whisper, a tiny thread of sound. "Please s-stay," she begged. He kissed her tears away and struggle to smile but it was futile because it didn't reach his eyes.

"I have to go," he said brokenly as he watched another tear trickled down her face. He brushed it right away. If there was one thing, he didn't want to see on her was that tear-stained face but it can't be helped. This just hurt as hell that he, himself wanted to shed tears but he can't. He had to stay strong…for her.

A suicide mission. Master Makarov said it himself. A mission in which he, together with other dragon slayers from different guild had to face. A mission to slay hundred of winged and scaly serpents. He had so many reasons why he took the job. He needed to seek revenge for his father, Igneel, who was killed by the leader of the evil dragons and he needed to protect the persons he loved so dearly and one of them was the stellar mage in front of him, his Lucy.

Natsu moved, and the move brought his face even closer until it hovered just a fraction of an inch above her own. "No promises this time." He faked a smile. "But I'll try my hardest to survive…for you." He didn't give her a chance to respond when he captured her lips with his again. His fingers traced a loving path along her cheeks, dropping to stroke her long, graceful neck. "I know it's too selfish for me to ask." He gave out a little sheepish smile. "But will you please marry me tomorrow, before we leave?"

Lucy can't hold it any longer. She cried and cried, letting all her tears streamed down her face. Natsu on the other hand panicked. Was asking her to marry him excessively selfish? Should he just let her go and find someone that'll make her forget him? A needle pricked his heart at the thought. Damn! Won't it shatter him if she finds someone else to love? Won't it kill him if she buries him to forgetfulness?

"Please, please, please… marry me. Please. I beg of you. I will come back. I sure will. I promise!" He pleaded while wiping her wet face with his palms.

She left out another sob. "You p-promise?"

He nodded with a determined look on his face. "I promise! I will come back and we'll make dozens of children, a dozen of boys and another dozen of little Lucys that makes us a pretty big family with twenty children to be exact." He heard her chuckled softly as tears continued flooding on her face.

"That's twenty-four children in all, Natsu," she corrected as she lovingly stroke his face.

He grinned. "Twenty, twenty-four, thirty or even a hundred. I only want to build a family with you, Luce so please, will you be my wife?"

"For once, Natsu Dragneel, for once I'm going to call the shots. You are staying here tonight, or else!"

"For once? Aren't you the one who always call the shots?" She cocked a brow on him. He just grinned. "Or else?"

"Or else, no wedding tomorrow," Lucy replied as a smile crept on her face.

"Oh, well," he rolled her over, making her on top of him now. "I wasn't planning to go home anyway." His dark eyes began to sparkle dangerously. "So how about we start making babies right here, right now?"

She grinned. "That's not a bad idea at all," she murmured, her slow, loving voice caressing him. Her free hand was tracing the line of his cheeks, reaching for his mouth and then sliding down towards his neck. A small groan escaped Natsu's lips and swiftly, he pulled her for a full kiss on the lips.

_End_

Yeah, I made another NaLu. It's just that I really want them to be together. I just love NaLu. So how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading just like how I enjoyed writing this oneshot. NaLu all the way….


	4. SticyStiLu

Disclaimer: The awesome Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

Summary: He laughed hard at what she said, cupped her face and descended his lips on hers in one swift move. It didn't take her long to melt to his kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded lovingly.

As to why did he court Lucy? To piss Natsu, his mortal enemy, who obviously has a thing for the blonde. That was the main and only reason…before but now as he watched her on her sleep, he was more than sure that he had fallen inlove with her. _Tch_. It was never part of his plan to get attracted with her loveliness, cute childish attitude, unfailing intelligence and her firm enormous breast(LOL). He was a sucker for hot women and Lucy here had all the qualities to be the president of the worldwide sexy women organization. He smirked at the thought.

"I always hate it when you smile like that," Lucy uttered while rubbing her eyes then she turned to him and smiled. "Good morning, perverted arrogant dragon slayer!"

His grin grew wider. "Good morning sexiest girlfriend!" Sting greeted as he brushed the strands of hair that covered her face.

Lucy pouted. "So who are the sexy and sexier girlfriends, you cheater boyfriend?"

He laughed hard at what she said, cupped her face and descended his lips on hers in one swift move. It didn't take her long to melt to his kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded lovingly.

"You're the only one, silly," he whispered between kisses and slid his right hand inside her blouse. He moaned with pleasure as he rubbed her tummy. His hand was about to explore further when Lucy pushed him gently.

"Shoot! I have to meet Natsu today," she spoke, making the white dragon slayer knit his brows. He rolled to her side from being on top of her. Lucy on the other hand sat on bed and gazed at her obviously fuming with anger boyfriend.

"Damn! You always make me feel that Natsu is more important than I am," he muttered scornfully.

"Did you say something?"

"No," he denied crossly. It wasn't like him to not say what's on his mind out loud. It's just that he was afraid, yes, the mighty white dragon slayer felt fear for the first time. He was frightened that she might actually say that Natsu weighs more than him. Now his hands were itching to behead the fire eater bastard.

"Well then, I have to go." She was about to get up when Sting took hold of her arm and pulled her towards him.

She gave him a questioning look. "What are you doing? I can't be late. Natsu is waiting for me. You have no idea how impatient that pinky is."

There was no way he'll let her go to him. She was his girl. He owned her. That hot-headed bastard can rot in hell. He had to come up with a reasonable reason to make her stay by his side. "I-I… my st-stomach hurts," he stuttered while he mentally slapped himself. That sure was an unreasonable dumb reason. He was a dragon slayer, one of the strongest for that matter. Complaining because of a simple stomachache was a big slap on his face.

"Ohhh," To his surprise, Lucy's expression was suddenly full of concern, which made him smiled triumphantly inside. It worked! She sat on his lap and rubbed his tummy ever gently. "Are you feeling better now?"

Sting looked in pain like the actor he was. "It hurts like hell. It's killing me," he exaggerated as he slowly extended his arm and rubbed her thigh.

"Ohh… Poor you." She rubbed it a little longer. After a few minutes, a loud shriek echoed in the room when Lucy hit him real hard on the stomach with her fist. She just laughed evilly whilst she stood up and opened her drawer.

"Damn! What was that for?" He managed to sit down while rubbing his now aching for real tummy.

"For lying," she replied nonchalantly as she started to undress.

Sting would have enjoyed the sight revealing in front of him if only she wasn't undressing to change clothes so she can meet Natsu. "Tch! That Natsu…" he was so pissed that he unconsciously clenched his fists. "Where will you meet him?"

"Southgate park," she answered as she put her shirt on.

Sting stood up with a furious look on his face then he silently walked towards the door.

Lucy followed him with her gaze. "Where are you going?"

"You're not going to meet him today," he replied without looking at her.

"And why is that?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Because I'm going to beat the living daylights out of him." He opened the door. "You're mine now and I have no plan of sharing you to anybody especially to that flame head freak." And in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Lucy remained staring at the empty doorway for about a few seconds then she ran as fast as she can with her hair undone. "Stupid Sting!" She remembered Natsu's scary appearance when he found out that she's going out with Sting. It was so frightening, horrifying and spine-chilling. He looked like a predator that will devour his pray without a second thought, and his prey now was no other than her boyfriend, Sting. He's in real danger.

_End_

Oh brother! I just escaped my dinner just to finish this Sticy. I hope you find this to your liking and to those who are waiting for the RoLu, sorry guys but you have to wait a little longer because after this is another NaLu story. XD I'm a huge NaLu fan, that explains why. Anyways, after Nalu III is your RoLu so please be patient. ^^ "Patience is a virtue." XDD Don't forget to leave a review… Thank you so much in advance!


End file.
